CHB Get's Connected
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: TRavis and Connor prank call comcast and in the middle of the night this weird guy comes to camp who gets paid in electronics so they get him to make CHB have internet connection. What kind of things will the demigods discover while surfing the web? Rated T for language and things they find on the internet.
1. Comcast Creep

**Hello all my readers which I will now call PIRATES, I know a lot of my stories are not even close to being done but I thought this would just be fun to write. I got the idea from ithinkabouttrees story Annabeth Chase Vs the Internet. I do own the characters that are not in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus books but, are in my fan fictions… like Eliya Levi and Mariah.**

Travis P.O.V

It was like 12:00 o'clock in the morning and we were planning a prank on the Hypnos cabin by putting them in the middle of the lake while they were still sleeping but we were interrupted by a small *thud* coming from where Thalia's pine is. We ran over to see a man wearing a Comcast uniform laying on the ground moaning.

"Dude, you think he's dead?" my brother asked me.

"Of course not, he's moaning"

"Maybe a monster?"

"Probably not, he looks like a mortal." We leaned over him to see if he's okay.

He opened his eyes and screamed. "AHHHH!"

"Dude chill! Did you hit your head?" I asked.

"Maybe, there are two of you." he said while

Connor and I sighed " No, we're brothers. Why does everybody always think there's two of Travis and never two of me?" Connor said

"Are you two twins?" the man said

"No we're not twins. I'm one year older." I said

"Anyway, do any of you know where 3.141 Long Island, New York is?" he said

"Your in the right place but, why are you here?"

"I got a call from two men, one named Drew Peacock and Oliver Closeoff. Is that you two?"

Connor whispered in my ear. "I think that's where we prank called today."

" No sh*t" I whispered back. We both turned to him and smiled. "Yes we are, I'm Drew." I said to the man.

"I'm Oliver, so you're here to give us internet access right?" Connor said.

"Yes I am. I'm Seymour Butts by the way." he said as he smiled. Connor and I laughed a bit. He looked at us weird because apparently that's his real name.

"Wait one second." I said as I ran in to the camp. I stayed far enough away so they wouldn't here me. "I, Travis Stoll son of Hermes allow Seymour Butts into camp." I heard something like wind going over the camp, then my brother and that guy who I really don't want to say his name came into the big house.

He messed with the computers for a bit then finally said that he was done. "How do I get out of here?" he asked. I got an idea.

"I saw some like 20 laptops im the back of the truck can we have those and then we will tell you how to leave." I said.

"I'm sorry but those are mine, I ask to get paid in computers." my brother looked at me after Seymour said that. We had the exact same idea. Connor would get the computers, one for each cabin, and I would distract Mr. Butts.

"So Sey, can I call you that? How long have you been working on computers?" I asked as I watched Connor keep going in and out of the van grabbing Mac after Mac then some boring old Window 7s then some more Macs.

Seymour was still talking, apparently his whole life is about fixing computers. He was only at age 12 when I saw Connor walking out with a controller to what looked like an old Nintendo. I motioned him to stop and just get the newer video game systems. He grabbed the Xbox, PS3, and the Wii with a bunch of controllers. He looked over to see how much time he had left to grab everything. I motioned that Seymour was only at 30 so Connor still had about 10 min. left because Seymour is 40 years old. Connor grabbed a couple video games at a time, I'm guessing because he didn't want to drop them. I pointed to my wrist which is obviously showing that he was running out of time. He started going faster, until I saw him pushing the pile towards cabin 1. "Great", I thought, "I guess we're doing this tonight."

"And that's how I started working on computers to this-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!" Seymour yelled as he saw the shadow of Chiron standing in the doorway. I pulled him down behind a bush and covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"How do I get out of here?" Seymour asked.

"Get in your truck and turn left. Keep going that way until you see some rugged area then turn right, and at the traffic light turn where the McDonalds is. Ask somebody who works there how to get back to wherever you need to go." I said in a hushed tone

"Got it." He walked to his car and started driving away.

Connor walked up to me. "Should we put the computers in the cabins now or get Eliya and Leo to do that tomorrow while we finish the Hypnos cabin prank now?"

"Why does Eliya know how to?"

"Her step-dad works with computers, so she should know how to connect them to the internet and Leo can work with all the plugs and stuff."

"Good idea. So for the Hypnos cabin prank we have to lift the beds into the lake but they might stir a little bit if we go rocks."

"Wanna Google how to tomorrow?"

"Good idea, we should get them to do our cabin first."

**Yay first chapter is done! I took me three hours to do this. Thanks for reading my little Pirates (or big most of you guys are probably taller then 5'2)** **PLZ REVIEW**


	2. Discovering Google

**Hey all my pirates, I was going to update again sooner but then I started playing QWOP and my highest score I ever got was 8.1 meters. I felt very accomplished until I watched the perfect run on QWOP… not so much anymore**

**Leo P.O.V**

I was woken up by Eliya banging on the door to my room like Sheldon does from The Big Bang theory.

*knock knock knock* "Leo" *knock knock knock* "Leo" *knock knock knock* "Leo." I finally I opened the door to see Eliya in her camp t-shirt ,jean shorts and a headband. I leaned against the door frame trying to be as sexy as I could. "Not right now Hot Shot, we have to connect computers for every cabin."

"Why?"

"Travis and Connor tricked a creepy guy into giving the camp internet access and they stole the computers that he has… and some other things."

"Might as well." I said. I thought for a second. "Every cabin?"

"Yeah, but don't blame me, blame the Stolls." She looked up and smiled at me. "come on we're starting with cabin #1." We walked over to the Zeus cabin. To find Levi and Jason thumb wrestling and Thalia dressed as a referee. There was one sharp whistle and the games begun.

"Jason Grace counts to 4 as he starts the game and tackles Levi Yakuber. OH No! Levi is on the ropes! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, KO! And Levi IS DOWN! THE WINNER IS JASON GRACE!"

"Wow, I'm glad we have internet now, they might need it." said Eliya.

They all looked up. "Hi Leo." said Jason.

"Sup Geek Squad." Levi said

"Shut up Levi, now you're going to get one of the crappy computers." Eliya said. Thalia punched Levi's arm

"Thanks a lot." she said while zapping him.

"Just because I'm a son of Zeus doesn't mean that didn't hurt."

"I know. I shocked you so it would hurt."

I finished working on the computer and stood up. "Eliya it's your turn." she sat down at the desk were the computer was and started working. Eliya is very ADHD too so I'm not sure how she could sit there typing things making more accounts on the computer, setting passwords, and waiting for the internet to be connected 3 times. She purposefully made Thalia the administrator and made Levi have a bunch of child locks.

"Thalia, do you want me to allow Minecraft on Levi's account?" Eliya asked. Thalia just leaned her head to the side. I guess she didn't know what Minecraft is.

"Of course she wants to allow Minecraft for me. I'm pretty sure you want to also because of the public Spatial Distortion server we have." Levi said.

"Whatever you say TheLightning7394." she said while she laughed.

"TurquoiseSharpie, when was the last time you changed your Minecraft skin anyway?"

"My skin is actually custom thank you very much and I have no intension of changing it anytime soon. Unlike you who just has a boring old Honeydew skin. Who do you think you are Simon?"

"Gamer Fight." I said. Eliya just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Repair Boy, we have to go to my cabin now."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Travis P.O.V

"So what should we search first?" asked Connor as he turned towards me. I looked at him with a smile on my face. I thought we were thinking the same thing. Oh gods was I wrong.

"GOOGLE SEARCH!" I yelled

"PORN!" He yelled at the same time as me.

"Yeah! Wait… WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I could not believe he just said that. We were still in our cabin when other people were there too. The youngest in the cabin stared at him wide eyed.

"Connor, what's porn?" Connor looked surprised for a second. I'm guessing he didn't notice that other people were here.

"I'll tell you when your older." Connor sat down a in the office chair. "So if we're not looking up what I suggested what are we going to search?"

"Don't you remember, we were going to look up some pranks." I said sitting next to him. I typed in 'pranks' in the search bar.

"Let's see, , images…Found One!" Connor said while pointing to the screen.

"What is it?"

"The top right there ."

"How did I miss that?" I thought for a second. "Don't just sit there, CLICK IT!" He did.

"Here's one. It says 'Time Warp Prank: While someone in your house is napping, change the clocks and turn off all the lights and try to convince them that they slept through the whole day.' Sound good?" He asked while looking up at me.

"Well, it sounds like a good prank but not one we'll be able to pull of in other cabins. But, we could try to prank our own cabin with it."

Connor gasped. "Prank our own cabin? Isn't that called incest…or something?"

I facepalmed. "Incest is having sex with your sibling." Connor shivered at the thought.

"Well we would still be traitors. And that's a 2 against like 20 ratio, it's not a very good idea. How about the Funnel in the pants prank?"

I smiled. "I guess we could try to prank any cabin with that. Which one should we do?"

"How about the Apollo cabin."

"Sounds like a good idea. We should get Will and Paul to do this trick because both of them are pretty competitive."

"Sounds like a plan. We should make it hot water."

"Let's hope they weren't planning on having kids." We high-fived and started getting every thing we needed.

We went over to the Apollo cabin who were at the basketball court. They were playing girls against boys. I watched as Will got a slam dunk. " 'Sup Apollo cabin, we have a game that you guys might want to try out." Connor said as he got the funnels out of the bag that I was carrying.

"What exactly is the game?" said Paul (A/N Paul is an OC from my story Olympus Academy)

"Well it's basically a race to see who can get a penny into a funnel first." Connor said.

"But, you have to balance the penny on your chin by leaning your head back the try to get the penny into the funnel which will be in your pants. Do you get it?"

"Sounds easy enough," said Will "Paul, we should go against each other."

"I've played the game before and I'm pretty bad at it. How about you do it Travis." said Paul smiling. I did it but told Connor not to poor the water down the funnel. I was so focused on getting the penny into the funnel that I almost missed it when Connor poured the hot water into Will's funnel.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" I heard Will yell. Connor ran and I followed him. Wow, I LOVE the internet.

**So that is the end of this chapter. I worked hard on it even though it's not that good, I've been having to work on this at night when I'm really tired. DON'T WORRY IT SHOULD GET BETTER IN TIME! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
